


demon!reader x lydia

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on a request by anon on my tumblr of the same username. posted dec. 10, 2019, and dec. 19, 2019. not completed, and won't be.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> hahaa idk if youve done this b4 but femreader who takes bj’s spot as the demon // and is lydias age // x lydia please? i love ur stuff u make my lesbian heart happy H  
> this is a really good idea!! (what is the h at the end for?? it’s gonna haunt me tbh)
> 
> btw, to keep things more canon, i use a script. i’m pretty sure it’s the script from the dc run though, so if things aren’t completely like the broadway version, i’m sorry there’s nothing i can do about it. (but if you’ve got a current script you wanna send me,,,,)
> 
> 589 words
> 
> cw: femreader. a bit of angst. takes place during lydia’s suicide note scene.

“by the time you read this, i, lydia deetz, will be gone. i have no reason to stay. friendless. forsaken. invisible.” a girl dressed in all black said, beginning to cry. she stood a mere few feet away from you. a breather.  
knowing she’ll never hear you, that no one will ever hear you, you said, “well, that makes two of us.”  
the breather turns sharply to face you, “who the hell are you?”  
you blink, surprised. “can you see me?” maybe you imagined that she said anything.  
“yeah.” she looked at you, confused.  
“you can see me!” you jumped up and down in excitement. she could see you! the breather could see you! the breather could say your name… the breather could free you…  
“i’m gonna have a new best friend!” you had never felt so excited in your life. the breather was kinda ruining it for you, with that judgmental look on her face.  
“so… ahem living girl, what brings you to the roof.” you attempted to say casually. but the combination of potentially being freed, and hey, this girl’s kinda cute, completely ruined any hope at being smooth.  
“i’m gonna jump.” she said in a monotone. maybe you should stop staring at her lips, but it’s just so cool to watch those black lips—  
“what? no!” you screamed.  
“i mean, normally i’d be all, ‘go girl!’ or ‘you got this’ but, uh, i need you alive. err– you shouldn’t kill yourself because.. it’s.. bad?” the netherworld doesn’t really teach suicide prevention.  
“what? why do you need me alive?” the girl crossed her arms.  
“did i say that out loud? oops! anyway, say my name. say it thrice, please.” no going back now.  
“why?” it seemed like she closed herself off more with every sentence you said.  
“why? why? because i’m sick of being invisible! i’ve got this perfectly sculpted physique and every living person stares right through me like i’m nothing! do they appreciate this beautiful face? no!”  
“well.. i can see your body.” her eyes did a once over of your body. butterflies entered your stomach. “and i’m a living person.”  
you blubbered over some attempts at words.  
“and i’d say it’s pretty sexy. and you’re face is beautiful, too.”  
you just kinda melted? you didn’t really understand what was going on. first the breather’s cute, then she can see you, and now she’s flirting with you? what a day to be aliv- well, dead. you’re dead.  
you noticed the girl inching closer to the edge of the roof.  
“wait!” you held your arm in front of her. “were you trying to distract me so that you could jump?”  
“is it a distraction if i’m telling the truth?”  
you looked down, trying to figure out the answer. “yeah, i think it is. and it’s not going to work anymore, lucy!”  
“lydia.”  
“right, lydia!”  
“and why is it not going to work anymore, could you tell me?”  
“because…” you stopped for dramatic effect. “you’re going to say my name!”  
“i don’t know your name.” she went back to her folded arms.  
“well, i can’t say it.”  
“how ‘bout a game of charades?” she suggested.  
“why would we play charades? you got a pen and paper? i’ll just write it.”  
“uh yeah that makes sense, give me a sec.” she jumped through the window and grabbed a piece of paper and a pink sharpie.  
you eyed the sharpie. “really? you know what, whatever.” you wrote your name in the biggest letters the page could fit.  
“y/n?’


	2. demon!reader x lydia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a shorter one bc i dead ass don’t know how to draw this out longer without being weird & repetitive.
> 
> 384 words
> 
> cw: femreader

“y/n?”  
“yes! now say it three times! three times it must be spoken, unbroken!” you said.  
“why the fuck are you speaking in rhymes.” lydia said.  
“sorry, i convinced someone that i was a a fairy who spoke exclusively in rhymes a few years ago, and i sometimes fall back into it. but that doesn’t matter! what matters is that you say my name! thrice!”  
“what’ll i get out of it?”  
you sighed, “shouldn’t you just do it out of the kindness of your heart? it’s not like i’m asking you to do anything much! just speaking! words! you do that all the time!”  
she crossed her arms and starred at you. she kept her mouth decidedly closed, and raised her eyebrow. you really shouldn’t be finding her attractive right now, but like, your lips were right there.  
you struggled for words to say next. she clearly wasn’t going to say anything.  
“ok, look, i don’t know how exactly it will help me, but just think; how will it not help you? i’ll have super cool and funky powers and i could, like, beat up a nazi for you or something.”  
lydia thought for a second, “you make a valid argument. unfortunately, i just don’t want to.”  
you collapsed on the ground. where you about to resort to begging? yes. you weren’t about to get cock blocked from literally the only thing you’ve ever wanted by some little, adorable, obnoxious girl. emphasis on the adorable.  
“please! lydia! just say my name!”  
“y/n.”  
“ok, good, good, good, now say it twice more!”  
“y/n…”  
your anticipation peaked, you were so close to being alive. “one more time! please!”  
“i don’t think i will.”  
you fell onto the ground again. lydia peered down at you and giggled. this was the first time you saw her show any sort of positive emotion.  
“while i’m glad i made the pretty girl laugh, that’s not my fucking goal!” you said in a monotone. you looked her in the eyes, “my goal is to get you to say. my. name.”  
lydia sat down next to you. she drew her legs in close to her chest.  
she gazed at you, she seemed to be considering saying your name.  
“please.” you whispered.  
“y/n, y/n,” you gasped, “y/n!”


End file.
